Sixteen Candles
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Bella jamais imaginou que seu 16º aniversário seria um dos piores dias de sua vida. Sua família se esqueceu da data, sua paixão platônica ainda é platônica, o cara mais mala da escola está pegando no pé dela, e sua irmã chata vai casar. Ninguém merece!
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen Candles

PRÓLOGO

"Forks, 11 de maio de 1984.  
Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Mas não suporto nomes compostos, e, principalmente, não gosto que me chamem de Isabella, que é uma homenagem às minhas duas avós, Isadora e Arabella. Prefiro somente Bella e pronto. Acho que assim preservo a minha identidade.  
Estou escrevendo isso pra uma redação da escola, mas já sei que não vou entregar... Morro de vergonha que saibam certos detalhes sobre mim.  
Meus pais são Charles Swan (que todo mundo chama de Charlie), o chefe de polícia da cidade, e Renee Swan, a prof. da escola primária.  
Ser filha do chefe de polícia significa que as pessoas na escola te encaram como uma dedo-duro em potencial e os convites pras festas rareiam, acreditem em mim.  
Tenho uma irmã mais velha, Tanya. É uma perua de 19 anos, que resolveu se casar cedo com um idiota chamado James, só pq ele acha que ela é o centro do universo. Patético!  
E ainda tem o Seth, um pirralho pernóstico de 11 anos que acha que já é adulto e ocupa o banheiro até dizer chega, levando revistas de mulher pelada pra lá. Como meus pais suportam isso é que eu não sei!  
Bom, tenho quinze anos. Isso quer dizer que sou a ferrada irmã do meio... Herdo roupas da Tanya, mas como não suporto o gosto dela, eu mesma dou um jeito de customizar tudo pra deixar do meu jeitinho.  
Amanhã faço 16, os tão sonhados 16 na vida de qualquer garota americana normal. Carteira de motorista, o carro sei que não vai ser tão novo assim, mas posso sonhar, não posso?  
Minha vida amorosa é inexistente. Na vida real, pq na minha cabeça, eu e Edward Cullen, simplesmente o cara mais perfeito da escola, namoramos e ele sempre vem me buscar na porta com seu brilhante Volvo prateado. Como se ele fosse olhar pra uma magrela sem bunda e sem peitos como eu...  
Minha melhor amiga é Alice, a única que sabe dos meus devaneios, e ela namora Jasper, um veterano do último ano como o Edward. Já nós duas, somos calouras. E não, ela não contou pra ele, eu me mataria se Jazz soubesse."

Rasgou o papel e jogou fora. Fim.

Pessoas, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. É adaptada de um filme de 1984, do diretor John Hugues, que lançou muitos filmes adolescentes de sucesso na década, como "Curtindo a vida adoidado" e "O clube dos cinco". A estética dela vai ser anos 80, então a trilha sonora é da época, bem como algumas gírias e roupas.


	2. Chapter 2

Meninas, estou tão feliz com suas reviews! A fic não vai ser muito grande, pq é baseada no filme, vou procurar postar com regularidade, ok? Aqui vai o capítulo um.

Capítulo 1:

Era mais um dia comum na pequena e pacata cidade de Forks, estado de Washingnton. Já havia alguns carros na rua, e a notícia mais importante no rádio era a de um deslizamento de terra que acontecera na saída da cidade, nada de muito grave, não houvera vítimas.  
Na casa de dois andares, um despertador soou alto, e dali a pouco, Charlie Swan saía pela porta de seu quarto, gritando:  
- Vamos lá que os parentes estão chegando!- e saiu andando com Renee, de robe, indo atrás dele.  
- Tanya, Bella, Seth! Vamos lá, todo mundo acordado!  
Seth saiu do quarto, molengando, a mão na testa.  
- Acho que estou com febre...  
- Você não está com febre! Está só enrolando pra não ir à aula. - disse a mãe, passando por ele.  
- Seth, temos um casamento amanhã! Tente cooperar! - Charlie, saindo do banheiro com a blusa da farda aberta e uma escova de dentes na mão, reclamando para o filho.  
Tanya saiu do quarto com uma camisola longa esvoaçante e um venda de olhos no alto dos cabelos loiros, passou pelos dois e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta na cara do pai que já havia se virado para voltar pra lá. Ele bateu na porta.  
- Abra esta porta!  
Tanya abriu, uma lupa enorme na mão.  
- Pai, sou eu que vou me casar.  
- Não até amanhã! E eu estou com a boca cheia de pasta de dente!  
- Estou com um problema sério!  
Dizendo isso ela fechou a porta novamente.  
- Ela está menstruada. Vai ser uma lua de mel interessante! - disse Seth, rindo.  
- Onde vc aprendeu isto?  
- Na escola. - e saiu andando.  
Charlie balançou a cabeça.  
- Ótimo... meu dinheiro está sendo bem aproveitado...

No quarto de Bella, se ouvia Billy Idol atacando de "Rebel Yell", enquanto ela se olhava no espelho de corpo todo. Virava de um lado, de outro, se analisando.  
Até que, por fim, relaxou o corpo.  
- Cronologicamente, hoje eu tenho 16 anos. Fisicamente... ainda estou nos 15. - e bufou. - É inútil.  
Então pegou o telefone onde deixara Alice na linha.  
- Nada. Estou igualzinha ao verão passado.

- É, Alice, ainda passo despercebida.  
- Mas o que vc queria, Bells? Vc acha que iria acordar transformada?  
- Não, eu não acreditava que iria acordar transformada. Mas achei que fazer 16 anos era tão importante, que eu acordaria com um avanço mental estampado na minha cara! Tudo o que eu vejo é que não estou mais bronzeada, bom, o mais próximo que eu cheguei perto disso alguma vez.  
- Vc é uma figura, Bella!  
- Bom, mas é melhor eu descer. Minha família deve estar louca por não ter me dado os parabéns ainda.  
- A gente se vê na escola, então.  
- Ok. Bye, beijos!  
Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e a caminho do closet, deu mais uma olhada no espelho.  
- Vc precisa de um corpão e um ótimo aniversário.  
Então foi se arrumar.

Lá embaixo a correria continuava.  
- Renee, onde está meu coldre?  
- Será que está onde vc o deixou, pai? - zoou Seth, rindo, desscendo as escadas.  
- Não dê uma de espertinho mocinho!  
- Ok, darei uma de trouxa!  
Charlie abriu o armário abaixo da escada e várias coisas caíram em cima dele.  
- Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse, Seth Swan, que seu skate deve ser guardado no seu quarto? - gritou Charlie, massageando a testa, atingida pelo objeto.  
- Putz... dá pra largar um pouco do meu pé, pai?  
- Não, não dá! Pegue isso e leve pra cima! - disse Charlie, já ajeitando o coldre ao corpo.  
- Aproveite que vai subir e chame Bella, Seth. - disse Renee.  
- Pra já mãe! Ô DEFEITO DE NASCENÇA! A MÃE TÁ CHAMANDO! - gritou o garoto.  
- Perdeu o café da manhã de novo, Seth! - disseram os pais em uníssono.  
- Perco o café mas não perco a piada!  
Bella vinha descendo as escadas, metida em uma saia, uma baby look folgada mostrando um dos ombros e um chapéu. Se não tinha corpo, pelo menos tinha estilo.  
- Achei que não ia descer filha! - disse Renee.  
- É, de quem foi a idéia mesmo de lhe dar uma linha telefônica particular, Renee? Eu que sou o chefe dessa família, não tenho! Estou indo trabalhar.  
Renee ajeitou a gola do marido e o beijou.  
- Não esqueça que o povo chega hoje!

- O povo?  
- É, seus pais, os meus... vamos sair pra jantar com os pais do James.  
Bella assistia a tudo, sentada nos degraus da escada.  
- Temos mesmo de ir jantar com os Rice-Czyk? - disse Charlie, desanimado.  
- É Ryszczyk. É, temos. Às oito em ponto. E fale o nome deles direito. A partir de amanhã eles farão parte da família.  
- Que pensamento adorável... - ironizou Charlie - Bella, quando for sua vez de se casar, fuja!  
- E quem vai querer se casar com ela, pai?  
- CALE A BOCA, SETH! - os pais gritaram e o garoto foi pegar o lanche na cozinha. Charlie foi para o trabalho e ficaram só Renee e Bella.  
- Ah, filha, desculpa... hoje vc vai ter de comprar seu almoço na escola. Não tive tempo de preparar nada pra vc levar. Nem mesmo as cenouras que vc gosta tanto!  
- Se liga não, mãe... ela só come cenouras pra ver se os peitos dela aumentam, mas não dá jeito mesmo! - Seth passou correndo por elas, pra não levar um tapa da mãe na cabeça.  
- Seth, se não se comportar não vai ao casamento de Tanya! - ralhou Renee.  
- Vc promete? - disse Seth, com os olhos brilhando, sumindo pela porta.  
Bella parou de frente para a mãe, a encarando. Será possível que...  
- Bella... não faça esse biquinho pra mim. Coma as cenouras quando chegar em casa!  
"Eu não acredito...", ela pensou.  
- É só isso que vc tem pra me dizer hoje, mãe?  
- O que vc gostaria que eu dissesse Bella?  
"Que tal, mãe: feliz aniversário, minha filha, tudo de bom, juízo, essas coisas...", ela pensou, mas não ia dizer.  
- Vamos lá querida, vc vai perder o ônibus para a escola. Tenha um bom dia! - disse Renee, dando um beijo em seu rosto e já indo para a cozinha.  
Bella ficou boquiaberta, parada no hall de entrada.  
- Não acredito! Eles esqueceram o meu aniversário!  
E se arrastou, a passos lentos, para o ponto de ônibus.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

(Pequeno Pov do Ed)

Todo dia era a mesma coisa na escola. Alunos se amontoando no estacionamento, casaizinhos namorando pelos cantos pelos cantos, garotas se maquiando em pequenos espelhos de mão.  
Todo dia, tudo sempre igual... e parecia que aquele seria mais um dia comum, na Forks High School, lar dos Spartans, time de basquete do qual Edward Cullen era o capitão.  
Ele chegou com seu Volvo prateado, modelo do ano, tendo a seu lado Rosalie, sua namorada. Que, como sempre, falava de roupas, de como aquela cidade não tinha uma butique decente, de como seu cabelo nunca ficava do jeito que queria, por causa da umidade.  
A maioria dos alunos da escola achava que ele tinha sorte, era "o cara" por ser popular e ainda por cima ter Rose como namorada. Alta, bonita, belo corpo, popular... mas ele sentia que ficava cada vez mais entediado. Será que era errado esperar por algo mais, ou ele estava ficando doido?

***

Bella estava parada em frente a seu armário na escola, enquanto Alice mexia no dela, ao lado, e comentava.  
- Eles não lembraram do seu aniversário na hora. Quem sabe mais tarde?  
- Dá no mesmo. Eles esqueceram.  
- É, não ajuda ser um dia antes do casamento da sua irmã... eles devem estar cheios de coisa na cabeça.  
- Alice, alguém já esqueceu do seu aniversário? - Bella bufou.  
- Pare com isso.  
- Tudo tá ficando cada vez pior. Minha família, esquecendo do meu aniversário?  
- Você esperava ter um café da manhã de aniversário?  
- Não, Alice! Mas eles poderiam dizer: "Feliz aniversário, Bella!". Foi igual a todos os dias! Agitação, o Seth sendo uma peste...  
- Por que não disse a eles? Sabe, a culpa pode ser um negócio altamente lucrativo...- Eu não me rebaixaria a ponto de lembrá-los! Você sabe, né, Lice, que desde os meus 12 anos, sonho com meus 16. Uma grande festa, uma banda tocando...  
- O local lotado de gente! - as duas falaram juntas. Bella continuou.  
- Um Pontiac Trans-Am amarrado com laço de fita na porta da minha casa, com um cara lindo que eu conheci na França dentro.  
- Que você trocaria hoje, na hora, por Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, com quem vc perderia a virgindade em uma cama repleta de pétalas de rosa...  
- Alice!  
- Vai dizer que é mentira?  
- Não, mas... fala mais baixo!  
As duas entraram na sala de aula, e Alice se sentou atrás de Bella. Era História americana avançada, e elas eram boas nisso, por isso estavam na turma dos veteranos.  
Edward Cullen estava na fila ao lado, duas carteiras atrás da de Bella.  
Cinco minutos depois, a aula muito chata, alguém passa um daqueles questionários sobre sexo, onde ninguém precisa colocar o nome, pra ela responder.

1- Já tocou "naquilo" alguma vez?  
R: Quase.

Atrás dela Alice bocejava, e Edward estava tão entediado que parecia que ia dormir a qualquer momento. Ela continuou, chegando à pergunta 7.

7 - Você já transou?  
R: Não.

8 - Se respondeu 'não', faria, se pudesse?  
R: Acho que sim.

9- Com quem? Pode responder, seu nome não está escrito no papel.  
R: Edward Cullen

10 - Ele sabe que você quer fazer com ele?  
R: NÃO!!!

Dobrou o papelzinho e discretamente jogou para Alice, que, distraída, não viu. O papel caiu no chão.  
Quem viu, foi Edward, que, puxou o papelzinho com o pé, sem ninguém perceber...

***

Uma hora depois, saindo da sala, Bella perguntou pra Alice.  
- O que achou do questionário?  
- Que questionário?  
- O questionário sobre sexo que eu passei pra você depois de responder, ora essa!  
- Não vi não, você me passou alguma coisa mesmo?  
Bella voltou correndo pra sala e trombou com Edward. Se não estivesse tão apavorada, ficaria sem graça, mas murmurou um "desculpe" e varreu a sala com o olhar. Nada.  
Virou-se para Alice.  
- Não está brincando comigo não? Jura que não está com você?  
- Já te falei que não! Não sei de questionário nenhum!  
- Estou frita!  
- Você colocou seu nome nele?  
- Não. Mas foi embaraçoso. Coloquei o nome de quem eu gostaria de transar nele.  
- Não preciso nem perguntar quem... mas Bella, ele nem sabe que você existe!  
- Obrigada, Alice... muito simpático da sua parte!  
- Mas Bella, pensa só. Ele é mais velho, do último ano e comprometido. Seriamente comprometido.  
- Grandes coisas... sonhar ainda é de graça, pelo que me consta. E a senhorita não pode falar nada, porque namora o Jazz, que também é mais velho e do último ano. É que eu não posso fazer nada se o Edward é o meu tipo ideal!  
- Ele é ideal com certeza, mas esqueça.  
Bella suspirou.  
- Espero que quem tenha as respostas não saiba que fui eu que escrevi... eu morreria de vergonha.

***

(Mais um pequeno pov do Ed)

No ginásio da escola, Edward fazia flexões de barra ao lado de Mike Newton, colega de time.  
- Você conhece Isabella Swan?  
- Ela é caloura, segundo ano, né?  
- Sim. O que acha dela?  
- Não acho nada.  
- Sairia com ela?  
- Depende de quanto você me pagaria.  
- Ela não é feia!  
- Não... ela só é... sem sal. E depois, é filha do chefe de polícia.  
- Eu não acho... Ela tem algo que me chama a atenção. Na aula de História avançada ela me olha pra caramba. E eu acho bem legal o jeito que ela sempre olha pra mim.  
- Talvez ela seja retardada.  
- Eu tô falando sério cara! Ela me olha como se estivesse apaixonada por mim.  
- Edward, ela é uma criança.  
- E daí?  
- Que você vai fazer com ela? É muito nova pra diversão adulta.- Talvez eu esteja mais interessado em outras coisas que não só "diversão adulta", Mike. - disse Edward, se afastando da barra de exercícios, e se afastando.  
- Edward, fala sério! Você tem a Rose... Ela é uma mulher! - o outro comentou, mas ele nem estava mais aí.

***

No vestiário feminino, Bella e Alice estavam na entrada dos chuveiros, esperando sua vez de entrar.  
- Inacreditável... - Bella dizia, observando uma garota loira que tomava banho. - Quantas vezes ela entrou na fila pra ter aqueles seios? Rosalie me dá nojo...  
- É, ela é perfeita. - disse Alice. - Praticamente impossível de criticar. Dizem que ela é muito doce, o irmão dela é surdo e todo mundo a adora.  
- E ela vai à festa da escola hoje com o Edward... - Bella simulou bater com a cabeça na parede. - Eu vou me matar!  
Meia hora depois, o horário escolar chegava ao fim. O que significava que Bella, sem ter ainda um carro próprio, era obrigada a pegar o malfadado ônibus escolar. Geralmente, pegava uma carona com Alice e Jasper, que tinha carro. Mas naquele dia, Jasper tivera uma excursão com a turma de biologia pra ir, o que significava... ter de enfrentar um bando de alunos baderneiros, bolinhas de papel voando, uma tremenda pagação de mico.  
- Eu detesto o ônibus... – Bella disse pra Alice, enquanto subiam no veículo e sentavam em um banco desocupado, na frente de dois guris do primeiro ano que as olhavam como se quisessem devorá-las com os olhos. – Deve haver um meio de transporte mais digno.  
- Espero que você ganhe um carro.  
- Não vamos nos empolgar. – Bella disse, e no momento seguinte, um copo plástico a acertou em cheio na cabeça. – Mas... tendo em vista esse inferno, pensando bem... melhor eu ser otimista.  
O velho ônibus seguia seu caminho, deixando os alunos, até que virou na esquina onde Alice saltava.  
Bella se debruçou na janela e a amiga falou.  
- Ligue pra mim, contando o que aconteceu.  
- Humpf, posso lhe dizer agora: nada.  
E o ônibus deu a partida.

N.A: Oi, pessoas, mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando de ler, assim como eu de estar adaptando esse filme para fic. Para que vcs não fiquem perdidas no meio das referências à década de 80, vou colocando umas notinhas de rodapé aqui.

No primeiro capítulo, cito Billy Idol. A maioria de vcs deve conhecer a música dele "Dancing with myself", que foi tema de comercial há pouco tempo, mas há outras legais. A letra e a tradução de "Rebel yell", que Bella escuta no quarto está aqui: .

Agora, o carro dos sonhos da Bella: . , que vem a ser o Kitt, o carro do seriado "super máquina", outro clássico dos anos 80 que tem refilmagem passando na Record.

O questionário à que a Bella respondeu era uma coisa comum nos 80's, não sei se hoje ainda fazem cadernos de perguntas, tudo é feito pela internet, mas na década era o máximo, toda garota tinha um, mesmo que fosse pra mentir uma porção de coisas, rs...


	4. Chapter 4

Olá, meninas! Aqui vai mais um capítulo da fic, acredito que vcs irão gostar bastante dele. Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjs!

Capítulo 3

- Bella, sentir pena de si mesma dá rugas! - Alice ainda gritou quando o ônibus se afastava.  
Só havia agora Bella e mais uma garota, que usava um daqueles aparelhos dentários externos, no ônibus. Ou ao menos ela achava isso.  
Do fundo do veículo, vinha andando um rapaz alto, gingando, e de repente ele se sentou rapidamente no banco atrás do dela, se debruçando sobre ele.  
- E aí, tudo certinho?  
Ela olhou pra trás, ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou-se de novo para a frente.  
- Tudo certinho o que?  
O rapaz levantou e se sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço sobre o encosto do banco e Bella pensou que aquele, realmente, não era o dia dela, enquanto o sentia chegar perto de seu rosto e o hálito quente perto de si.  
- Ah, você sabe... tudo. A vida, as coisas...  
- A vida não é "as coisas" e isso não é, definitivamente, da sua conta!  
A outra mão do rapaz batucava no banco da frente, e Bella sentia-se encurralada ali.  
- Você vai na festa hoje à noite?  
- Isso também não é da sua conta.  
Ele tentou chega o nariz perto do pescoço dela pra aspirar o perfume, mas ela desviou, olhando-o zangada e ele disfarçou.  
- Você tem vergonha de dançar em público? Porque se for isso, você pode ficar lá, comigo e meus amigos e ser você mesma, sabe?  
- Nossa, isso é honra demais pra mim... - ela ironizou.  
- Então... qual é o lance? Você tem namorado?  
- Tenho. Tenho 3 e eles adoram tirar sangue de caras intrometidos como você! E meu pai é o chefe de polícia! Tá bom assim pra você? Me deixe em paz ou eu mandarei eles chutarem o seu traseiro!  
- Hey, acho que o seu comentário é um pouquinho hostil!  
- Vá pro inferno!  
- Corrigindo: muito hostil! Qual é o seu problema? Eu sou um cara, você é uma garota... O que tem de errado em eu tentar estabelecer um relacionamento?  
Ela bufou e se levantou, forçando-o a lhe dar passagem.  
- Sei que você tem de ir, mas me responda uma pergunta. - ele a fez sentar de novo.  
- Sim, você é totalmente idiota! - ela falou.  
Ele riu, sem graça.  
- Não, não foi esta pergunta. Estou te deixando com tesão?  
Bella abriu a boca, estarrecida, revirou os olhos e levantou, forçando a passagem por ele, dando o sinal para o ônibus.  
O cara ficou lá, tamborilando os dedos no banco à frente, e olhou para o lado, para a garota do aparelho.  
- Muito... muito animador mesmo. Você sabe, garotas de chapéu são a última moda. Ela tá totalmente na minha. Nenhuma garota resiste a Emmett McCarty.

***

Bella chegou em casa, subiu as escadas para ir para seu quarto, que ficava no sótão da casa, totalmente desanimada. E lá chegando, ainda nos degraus, viu uma cena inusitada. Um par de pernas masculinas vestidas em meias compressoras. E o próprio homem estava de ceroulas.  
- Você viu onde estão minhas meias azuis, Isadora?  
- Você não trouxe as meias? De novo não, Howard! - disse uma senhora idosa, vestida de combinação. - Não posso confiar em você? Espera que eu faça toda a mala?  
Bella virou-se lentamente, procurando não fazer barulho pra descer as escadas, quando a senhora se virou e a viu.  
- Bella!  
- Isabella!  
Ela subiu as escadas, colocando um sorriso no rosto, passou pelo enorme poster do Bon Jovi na parede e falou, forçando uma voz animada. Não que não gostasse dos avós, mas eles, todos os quatro, na verdade, sempre a deixavam embaraçada.  
- Oi!  
O avô se aproximou para abraçá-la.  
- Meu docinho, meu Deus, está maravilhosa!- ele disse, lhe dando sonoros e estalados beijos na bochecha.  
- Obrigada, vovô Swan.  
- Veja só, como vai meu xodózinho? - foi a vez de vovó Swan abraçá-la.  
- Estou bem, vovó. E vocês, como estão?  
- Muito bem. - eles disseram.  
- Estou com dor nas costas - disse Howard.  
- E meus calos estão me matando - falou Isadora, ao mesmo tempo.  
- Tenho tido dor de cabeça, mas trouxe a bolsa térmica...  
Ela se sentia tonta, pois os dois não paravam de falar.  
- Vocês vão dormir aqui em cima?  
- É, seu avô Fred tomou conta do quarto da Tanya, então vamos ficar aqui. - disse Howard.  
- Vovô... eu não os vejo há muito tempo. Pareço mais velha hoje?  
- Não.. eu não diria isso. Você diria, Isadora?  
- Não.

- Espero que não faça frio amanhã, você conhece a Tanya - disse Isadora, virando-se para o marido. - Ela não vai querer vestir um casaco sobre o vestido de noiva...  
- Bom, eu vou me instalar no quarto do Seth, até mais tarde.  
Mas eles não deram conta dela, enquanto, então ela virou-se lentamente para descer as escadas, e já estava com um pé no degrau, quando se viraram pra ela, novamente, e a avó falou.  
- Ok, querida, o vovô e eu queremos muito aproveitar essa visita a vocês.  
- Sim queremos muito.  
Bella sorriu, sem graça, assentindo enquanto descia as escadas. Fechou a porta que dava acesso ao sótão atrás de si, e murmurou.  
- Juro por Deus, isso tem de ser uma piada... até os meus avós esqueceram do meu aniversário? Eles adoram esse tipo de coisa!  
Nisso a porta do quarto de Tanya se abriu e por ela saiu um senhor. vestindo suéter cor de tijolo, cantando uma velha canção de Sinatra, um jornal embaixo do braço.  
- Vejam só, é a minha pequena Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan!  
Ao que ela remedava sem soltar a voz. Era sempre a mesma coisa...  
- Oi, vovô George...  
"Agora vem a história sem gracíssima do Toc-toc..", ela pensou.  
- Uma piada pra vc. Toc-toc.  
- Quem está aí? - ela disse.  
- Quem.  
- Quem é?  
- Arabella! - o avô chamou a vovó Dwyer. - Temos uma corujinha no corredor!  
O avô avançou e se pôs a fazer cócegas nela.  
- George, deixe Bella em paz, vai fazê-la passar mal!  
- Ah, vamos lá, Arabella!  
- Bella, deixe-me olhar pra vc! - disse, espalmando as mãos na face da neta e contemplando-a por inteiro.  
- George, ela já tem peitinhos!  
Bella arregalou os olhos, envergonhada, e ficando muito vermelha.  
- É melhor eu pegar minhas lentes de aumento! - brincou o avô.  
- Eles parecem tão durinhos!  
Bella teve vontade de sair correndo dali, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, a avó esticou os braços e colocou as mãos em seu busto, apalpando.  
Mas que diabos era aquilo?!

- Ahn... eu vou guardar as coisas da escola e encontro vcs lá em baixo, ok?

Dizendo isso, ela se meteu no quarto de Seth, encostando-se por um momento na porta fechada, respirando fundo, então deitou na parte de baixo do beliche, comprado pra que algum amigo do irmão, quando fosse para lá, tivesse onde dormir.  
- Não acredito que minha avó apalpou meus peitos...  
De repente soltou um grito. Havia a cabeça de alguém, uma cabeça japa, diga-se de passagem, a encarando, de cabeça pra baixo, vinda da parte de cima do beliche.  
- O que está acontecendo, gatinha? - disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas de cima pra baixo, repetidamente.

***  
Na cozinha, Renee falava pra Seth.  
- O nome dele é Eric Long Duk Dong.  
- Eric o que?  
- Long Duk Dong. Ele veio com vovô e vovó Swan, é um aluno de intercâmbio.  
- Ele é muito esquisito.  
- Não é não. É um rapaz muito doce.  
- Espero que você queime os lençóis e o colchão quando ele vá embora.  
Nesse momento Bella irrompeu na cozinha.  
- Tem um japa muito esquisito no quarto do Seth!  
- A Tanya deu um pé na bunda do James. Aquele é o novo noivo dela. - falou Seth.  
- Seth, pare com isso - disse Renee. - Bella, você pode ajudar seus avós com o jantar? Seu pai, eu e Tanya temos de jantar com os Rice-Czyc.  
- Ryszczyk. - Bella corrigiu, e perguntou. - Você não acha que existe outro motivo pra eu ficar em casa hoje?  
- Ficar com seus avós e com Eric Long Duk Dong seria um bom motivo.  
- Quem?  
- O japa esquisito no meu quarto. - disse Seth.  
- Tenho uma festa hoje à noite.  
- Tudo bem. Ah, você consegue se lembrar de desligar o forno daqui a vinte minutos?  
- Posso lembrar de muitas coisas... - Bella ironizou.  
Renee saiu da cozinha e Bella virou-se para o irmão.  
- Esse é o pior dia da minha vida!  
- De que é que você está reclamando? Vou ter de dormir na parte de baixo do beliche, tendo um japa com nome idiota dormindo na parte de cima!  
- Bem... então onde eu vou dormir?  
- No sofá, queridinha!  
Tinha como o dia ficar ainda pior?  
Bella então subiu, pra falar com Tanya em seu quarto.

Assim que ela autorizou a entrada, viu que a irmã se olhava no espelho, observando seu reflexo, enquanto isso, deitou-se na cama de Tanya, observando.  
Tanya era daquelas garotas que sempre tinha a voz suave, falando manso, ligada em si mesma. A irmã não era má pessoa, mas invariavelmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções e adorava ficar tentando passar lição de moral nos outros, sem ter capacidade para aquilo.  
- Você acha que vovô George vai me fazer passar vergonha?  
- Porque não faria? Ele faz todo mundo passar vergonha! - Bella falou.  
- Ele já me perguntou se o James era um gringo safado.  
- Ele é?  
- Não seja tão engraçadinha!- e sentou-se em frente à penteadeira. - Eu realmente amo o James. Ele é caidinho por mim. Quero dizer, alguns homens já me amaram, mas... mas não durante seis meses ininterruptos!  
E Bella pensou que o que ela realmente amava era o fato de ele ser caidinho por ela e não propriamente o noivo. James era até passável, mas era panaca demais pro gosto dela.  
E, pra dizer a verdade, qualquer um que idolatrasse Tanya durante mais de seis meses, também era cego e não prezava muito pela inteligência. Mas sendo sua irmã mais velha, e já experiente, resolveu se consultar com ela. Vai que dessa vez dava certo...  
- Acho que estou apaixonada - disse.  
- Há quanto tempo está apaixonada?  
- Bem, ainda não rolou, sabe... eu e ele.  
- Então, qual é o problema?  
- Não tenho certeza se ele sabe que eu existo.  
Tanya interrompeu a coisa "importantíssima" que estava fazendo: passando batom.  
- Bella, não tenho tempo pra isso agora.  
Bella se irritou, sentando-se na cama.  
- Desculpe. Eu sempre tenho tempo e ouço você falando sobre seus namorados!  
- Querida, tem algo te preocupando? - Tanya se levantou e foi até ela. - Está agindo como uma tonta! Mas acho que sei o que é.  
Ela se sentou ao lado de Bella e colocou a mão em seus ombros.  
- Está com ciúmes porque vou me casar e estou recebendo toda a atenção.  
- Todos nessa família enlouqueceram!  
- Não Bells, acho que você está sendo egoísta e imatura!

Bella bufou.  
- Oh sim, é só isso. É exatamente isso. - disse, ironicamente e saiu do quarto da irmã.  
Assim que ela saiu, Tanya só comentou, calmamente.  
- Inacreditável... você convida sua irmã pra ser sua madrinha e dama de honra e ainda é maltratada!

***  
Duas horas depois, Bella já estava arrumada pra sair. Os pais e a irmã já haviam saído e os demais estavam sentados à mesa do jantar, encarando um ao outro e ao tal de Eric, que fazia comentários sobre a comida.  
- Interessante. Comida deliciosa ao redor de uma torta redonda interessante.  
Seth riu.  
- Isso é uma quiche!  
- Como se soletra isso?  
- Não se soletra, se come! - vovô George riu, zoando a cara do japa. Bella, mais uma vez, confirmou de quem Seth herdara aquele espírito de porco.  
Vovó Isadora interveio.  
- Ele está no país há pouco tempo. Acho que podemos ajudá-lo a assimilar a experiência.  
Ela continuou.  
- Ele tem a sua idade, Bella. Vocês dois devem ter muito o que conversar.  
- Adoro estar com o vovô e a vovó. - disse ele. - E escrever cartas aos meus pais... e empurrar o cortador de grama, assim a "hiena" do vovô não sofre.  
- É hérnia! - Seth riu, acompanhado de vovô George.  
- Sim, é isso mesmo. Ele sempre ajuda nas tarefas da casa. É um rapaz muito gentil.  
Bella sabendo que uma hora ia sobrar pra ela, tentou sair de mansinho...  
- Se me dão licença...  
- Onde vc vai? - perguntou vovó Arabella.  
- Tenho de ir à uma festa da escola. Uma festa muito importante sabe... vale pontos em educação física.  
- Espere um pouco. Tenho uma idéia brilhante! - e virou-se para o japa - Você quer ir à festa com a Bella?  
E ela achou que ia desmaiar ali mesmo.


End file.
